


How Sauron Got His Little-Known Elvish Name, Sore Ron

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Bang, Bad Puns, Bad Sex, Deliberate Badfic, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Longer than the Fic, bad title bad beginning bad ending - the middle's okay, please read and review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the FFA prompt: The Silmarillion, Finrod/Curufin/Sauron, double teaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sauron Got His Little-Known Elvish Name, Sore Ron

Sauron knelt before the double Elvish glory before him, trembling with anticipation.

Curufin dropped his swishing, swoonish robes and, naked in his Elvish beauty, showed Sauron just why he was named Curvo. Sauron gazed, hypnotised by the bendy fruit of the Elvish groin and moaned with desire. Curufin pulled Sauron's mouth over his cock and began thrusting sexily.

Meanwhile, Finrod came up from behind Sauron, and with a light sprinkling of Elvish lube, demonstrated just why he was named FinROD as he plunged into the brown, gaping eye of Sauron.


End file.
